towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Kingdom
center|350px The Kingdom ist ein Epos aus der Story-Reihe "A Universe in Danger" von Bioniclemaster724. In diesem Epos wird von dem Leben der Matoraner auf der Insel Mata Nui, nach Mata Nuis tod, berichtet. Prolog Sonnenlicht erfüllte die Insel des Großen Geistes, die Matoraner, die durch den gewaltigen Tunnel auf die Insel stampften, mussten sich die Augen zuhalten, sie waren einiges an Licht gewöhnt, doch nach einer so dunklen Zeit endlich wieder das Licht der Licht der Welt zu erblicken war etwas, das gleichzeitig schön, wie schmerzhaft war. "Wir lassen unsere Vergangenheit hinteruns. Freude, Spaß, Gelächer... all das wird in Vergessenheit geraten." sprach ein Matoraner der Erde, sein Name war Nuparu, neben ihm lief sein guter Freund Hewkii. "... Schmerz, Leid, Makuta..." all das lassen wir auch zurück. Glaub mir, ich bin kein Ko-Matoraner aber lasst uns freudig in die Zukunft blicken. "Genau Bruder." sagte Matoro, ein Ko-Matoraner, kam zwischen die beiden Matoraner und legte seine Arme um die beiden. "Die Zukunft wird glorreich sein, der Große Geist ist zwar tot, aber wir nicht... das heißt wir haben ihn quasi besiegt." sagte Matoro lachend. "Ist das dein ernst? Du hörst dich an wie der Makuta!" Bemerkte Hewkii. Matoro wendete den Blick auf den Boden. "Vielleicht tue ich das..." sagte Matoro leise zu sich selbst, im nächsten Moment schämte er sich für diese Aussage. Kapitel 1: Die Insel (Schließt an das Ende von Lariska and the Ignika an!) Lariska war sehr verwirrt. In den letzten Tagen war zu viel vorgefallen, sie hatte die Maske des Lebens gestohlen, war über das ganze Universum geflohen und hatte ein Bündnis mit Helryx vereinbart, doch Helryx hatte sie betrogen und so brachte sie die Toa des Wassers um. Nun zwängte sie sich in die Rüstung von Helryx und starrte auf den Beutel. "Die Mächtige Maske des Lebens." sagte sie leise zu sich. "Du hast wohl vergessen wieso du hier bist, oder?" fragte eine Stimme, die Lariska nicht unbekannt war. "Wie ist das möglich? Du bist tot! Ich hab dich selbst getötet!" schrie Lariska und drehte sich zu der Gestalt um, von der die Stimme kam. Diese lehnte gespannt an der Wand der Kammer und sah Lariska mit lässigem Blick an. In seiner Hand hielt er eine leere Flasche. "Oh... ich bin tot, Lariska... aber du, du lebst noch... und das wirst du bald bereuen!" "Nein! Nein! Nein! Alt, ich habe dich getötet! Auf Odina, wie kannst du hier sein? Wie? Wie?" schrie Lariska und hielt die Maske des Lebens schützend vor ihren Körper. Alt krümmte sich vor lachen und lief auf Lariska zu. "Klar hast du mich getötet..." sagte Alt, in diesem Moment ertönte eine, Lariska ebenfalls bekannte Stimme - Helryx. "Du hast ein schlechtes Leben geführt, Lariska. Sie schicken uns um dich zu holen... du passt perfekt zu ihnen!" sagte Helryx. Lariska sah sich verdutzt um. Überall an den Wänden sah sie Kokons, die Kokons der Bohrok. Helryx und Alt liefen auf Lariska zu und streckten ihre Hände nach ihr aus. "Wen meint ihr?" schrie sie verzweifelt. "Ist dir ein Haus namens Sunset bekannt? Ein Haus, das von Mitarmas Mann gebaut wurde, und zwar nur für sie, doch bald begann sie das Haus mehr zu lieben als Adoran, ihren Mann. Und so verliebte sich das Haus auch... allerdings nicht in sie, sondern in das Böse, auf dem das Haus gebaut wurde und nun... nun holt es sich immer neue 'Bewohner'!" "Nein! Sunset ist zerstört! genau wie ihr!" schrie Lariska. Helryx lächelte. "Als der Stab von Artakha eingesetzt wurde, wurde die Sunset wieder aufgebaut, die Zerstörung wurde rückgängig gemach... und was uns betrifft - mich und Alt - du hast Recht wir sind tot, aber du hast wahrscheinlich irgendwie die Maske des Lebens berührt..." Alt sprach für Helryx weiter. "... sie hat dich verflucht! Wo du auch hingehst, dort wirst du die Gesichter deiner Opfer sehen, bis du irgendwann zu grunde gehst!" "Nein! Ich habe die Macht!" schrie Lariska und rannte in Richtung Ausgang. Auf ihrem Weg sah sie zahlreiche Gesichter, Gesichter von denjenigen, die sie vor langer Zeit getötet hatte, oder auch nicht vor allzu langer Zeit, oder erst vor kurzem. Einfach jedes ihrer Opfer schien zurückzukommen und sie zu quälen. "Bitte, Lariska! Lariska tus nicht!" "Lariska, wir sind doch freunde!" "Ich ergebe mich, bitte lass mich am Leben!" "Wieso hast du mich getötet? Ich war keine Bedrohung für dich. Wieso hast du das getan? Wieso hast du mich getötet? Wir haben uns ergeben!" Dies alles waren die Fragen, die die Geister Lariska stellten. Je weiter Lariska lief, desto stärker hielt sie sich die Ohren zu. "Es ist Zeit zurückzukehren." sagte Helryx zu Alt. Dieser nickte kurz, wenige Sekunden später sahen sie sich vor einer Pforte, umgeben von der Dunkelheit des toten Universums. Auf dem Torbogen stand nur ein Wort: "Sunset". Kapitel 2: Die Matoraner "Beruhigt euch! Bewahrt Ruhe! Es ist ja alles in Ordnung!" schrie Veranox. Krakua stand neben ihm, genauso wie Axonn und Nion. "Wir sind jetzt auf der Insel Mata Nui, die Insel des Großen Geistes! Wir können diese schwere Zeit überstehen, aber dazu müssen wir zusammenarbeiten... Matoraner mit Toa, Toa mit Turaga, Turaga mit Vortixx, Vortixx mit Skakdi und so weiter!" "Aber was ist mit unsere Universum?" fragte ein Matoraner aus der Menge. "Vielleicht können wir irgendwann zurückkehren. Die Toa sind unterwegs unsere eventuelle Rückkehr vorzubereiten, doch solange wir nichts von ihnen hören müssen wir uns hier sässhaft machen!" erklärte Axonn. Nach dieser Aussage begannen die Matoraner wie verrückt zu argumentieren. "Bitte eine Frage nach der anderen!" schrie Nion. "Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?" fragte Matoro. Diese Frage war die einzige, die der Bund des Lebens mit einer Antwort würdigte. "Jetzt werden wir diese Insel zu unserer Heimat machen!" antwortete Krakua. *** Der Bund des Lebens hatte die Insel innerhalb von kurzer Zeit in sechs Dörfer eingeteilt, die die Matoraner nun aufbauen sollte, während der Bund des Lebens sich zurückzog um sich zu beraten. Nun kamen auch Vultraz und Mazeka mit ihren 12 Matoranern (siehe Destined Matoran). Mitarma und Gondon waren ebenfalls anwesend, die einzigen die nun fehlten waren Brutaka, Bima und Helryx. "Wie wir ja bereits mitgeteil haben sind Bima und Brutaka bei der Evakuierung des Universums gestorben! Aber ich denke wir haben schon guten Ersatz gefunden... er hat uns bei der Evakuierung des Universums geholfen... darf ich Vorstellen, das ist Kyroh!" sagte Nion und führte den Toa in die Höhle, in der sich der Bund beriet. "Er sieht nicht vertrauenswürdig aus." sagte Gondon. "Ist er aber, ohne ihn hätten wir es nicht geschafft das Universum zu evakuieren!" erwiederte Axonn. "Gut, Axonn. Wenn du sagst er ist vertrauenswürdig, dann glaube ich dir das, schließlich bist du der Träger der Kanohi Rode, der Maske der Wahrheit. Aber wo ist Helryx? Ich habe ihr doch aufgetragen die Ignika von Lariska zu holen." sagte Mitarma. "Zum letzten Mal habe ich sie am Tunnel gesehen, aber sie ist auf dieser Insel das weiß ich genau, sie hat gesagt sie hat etwas zu erledigen. Dann ist sie in die Dunkelheit verschwunden..." sagte Nion. Mitarma sah ihn fragend an, woraufhin Nion nur mit den Schultern zuckte. "Irgendetwas stimmt nicht, ich spühre es... irgendetwas geht hier vor und es ist nichts gutes!" sagte Axonn. "Du hast Recht, ich spühre es ebenfalls. Hoffentlich schaffen wir es die Dörfer aufzubauen bevor Nobis Nui angreift... falls sie überhaupt wissen, dass wir hier auf der Insel Schutz gesucht haben." sagte Gondon. Nun ergriff Kyroh zum ersten mal das Wort. "Ich könnte mich als Spion anbieten, dank meiner Flügel bin ich so lautlos wie der Träger einer Kanohi Volitak." sagte Kyroh. Mitarma dachte kurz nach und stimmte dann zu. "Gut, dann werde ich heute Nacht nach Nobis Nui fliegen." Mitarma nickte, woraufhin Kyroh die Höhle verließ. "Ist es euch auch aufgefallen?" fragte Axonn. Der Rest des Bundes sah Axonn verwirrt an. "Was meinst du?" fragte Veranox. "Nichts... ich werde das überprüfen. Sorgt dafür, dass die 12 Matoraner unbeschädigt bleiben... wir brauchen sie... sehr bald!" erwiederte Axonn und verließ die Höhle. Er sah an den Horizont, während die Sonne hinter den Hügeln verschwand. Kapitel 3: Überreste Nuparu und Hewkii waren eingeteilt worden einen Tunnel zu graben, der die Feuerregion mit der Erdregion verbinden sollte. Zu Anfang fragte sich Nuparu warum ihm ausgerechnet ein Po-Matoraner helfen sollte, wo ein Onu-Matoraner doch die bessere Wahl gewesen wäre, doch diese Frage hatte sich inzwischen beantwortet, als ein Felsbrocken auf Nuparu stürzte. Hewkii hatte ihn im richtigen Moment weggeschlagen und jetzt konnte sich Nuparu keinen besseren "Grabepartner" mehr vorstellen. "Ich schätze mal, dass wir die Feuerregion bald erreicht haben sollten." "Das mag sein, dennoch verstehe ich den Bund des Lebens nicht, wieso mussten wir sofort einen Tunnel bauen, ich meine der Bund ist ja noch nicht mal damit fertig alle Ankömmlinge zu kontrollieren. Vor ein paar Stunden hatten wir noch Angst in unserem Universum zu sterben, wieso müssen wir also sofort diesen Tunnel fertigstellen?" fragte Hewkii. "Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass im Bund des Lebens keine Ko-Matoraner sind, die alles zehn mal überdenken müssen." sagte Nuparu lachend. "Möglicherweise hast du recht, aber ich finde das trotzdem sehr sonderlich. Vielleicht verschweigt uns der Bund irgendetwas, ich habe das Gefühl, dass irgend etwas nicht stimmt, aber was?" fragte Hewkii. Nuparu starrte ihn fragend an. "Vielleicht finden wir es ja heraus, aber jetzt müssen wir weitergraben." sagte Nuparu. Augen verdrehend machte sich Hewkii wieder an die Arbeit. Die nächsten Minuten war er wie in Gedanken versunken und antwortete auf keine der Fragen, die ihm von Nuparu gestellt wurden, bis Nuparu anfing an ihm zu rütteln und ihn festzuhalten. "Was ist denn los, Nuparu?" fragte Hewkii überrascht. "Ich weiß nicht was los ist, aber ich fühle die Gegenwart von etwas erschreckendem..." sagte Nuparu und sah sich um. "Als ob hier irgendetwas lauern würde, und nur darauf wartet, dass wir zu ihm kommen..." Nuparu starrte nun wieder zu Hewkii, welcher ihn skeptisch ansah. "Siehst du nicht, dass man hier nichts sehen kann? Hier unten ist nichts! Nichts! Außer der Erde hier." "Nein, ich weiß es genau. Irgendetwas ist hier faul, ich fühle mich beobachtet." erwiederte Nuparu und grub weiter. Er merkte, dass die Erde unter seinen Fingern immer weicher wurde und schließlich legten sie den Eingang zu einem großen Raum frei. "Nuparu, siehst du das? Das ist eine Tür!" schrie Hewkii aufgeregt und holt seine Taschenlampe aus seinem Rückenbehälter. Nuparu musste sich die Hände vor seine Augen halten, als Onu-Matoraner konnte er in der Dunkelheit besser sehen als im Licht, deshalb war der Schein von Hewkiis Lampe ein Schock für seine Augen. "Nuparu, hier in der Tür ist eine Inschrift aus altmatoranisch eingraviert." bemerkte Hewkii. "Mach dein Licht aus, ich kann gar nichts sehen... ich bin Onu-Matoraner, schon vergessen? Vielleicht kann ich das altmatoranische ja entziffern, schließlich ist mein guter Freund Damek ein Archivar." sagte Nuparu und begann die Schrift zu lesen. "Was steht auf der Tür?" "Dieser Raum ist ein Ort, der nur für diejenigen Bestimmt ist, die in ihrer Einigkeit beständig sind, die ihre Treuepflicht benutzen um ihre Bestimmung zu finden und für diejenigen, die Mutig genug sind dem Tod ins Gesicht zu sehen." "Was das schon alles?" fragte Hewkii. "Nein, hier unten geht es weiter." erwiederte Nuparu und las weiter vor. "Dieser Ort wird den schwachen ihren Verstand rauben und den starken schlimme Träume bescheren, dies ist eine Warnung, befolgt sie und das Leben wird euch gnädig sein!" "Ich war noch nie ein Fan von Flüchen." sagte Hewkii. "Ach komm schon, Hewkii. Hast du keine Lust auf ein Abenteuer?" fragte Nuparu und öffnete die Tür, doch was er sah gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Die Wände dieses Saales bestanden aus den Schädeln von toten Matoranern, wenn man das Bild von der Ferne betrachtete erkannte man in der Collage aus Schädeln das Abbild einer Dämonenhaften gestalt. Nuparu gab einen lauten Schrei von sich, bevor er in ohnmacht fiel. Kapitel 4: Rätsel Kongu und Matoro wanderten durch die eiskalten Regionen der Eisberge im Norden von Mata Nui. "Ich weiß immernoch nicht wie du mich dazu überreden konntest. Willst du mir nicht endlich verraten was du gefunden hast?" fragte Kongu außer Atem, als er versuchte mit seinem Ko-Matoranischen Freund Schritt zu halten. "Beeil dich, dann wirst du es sehen!" erwiederte Matoro. "Ist es das was du mir zeigen wolltest? Eine Schlucht-Tal? Ich geb zu, dass es eine schöne Aussicht ist, aber die kann ich auch von den Felsen der Wasser-Region bewundern." sagte Kongu zu Matoro und wandte sich um, um zurück zur Luft-Region zu kehren. "Nein, siehst du das in der Mitte nicht? Das ist ein kleiner Eingang, natürlich für dich nicht sichtbar, weil du mit deinem Kopf über den Wolken schwebst, aber ich hab ihn gesehen... ok, ich war dort unten und ich habe eine Inschrift gelesen - eine Warnung. Du weißt, dass ich Chronist bin. Es ist meine Pflicht dort nachzusehen, was es mit der Warnung auf sich hat, aber ich..." "... hast dich nicht getraut, was Matoro? Und da bittest du den starken Kongu um Hilfe? Ich verstehe dich vollkommen." sagte Kongu eingebildet. "Naja, Hewkii konnte ich nicht finden." erwiederte Matoro witzelnd. Kongu verdrehte die Augen und rutschte den Abhang hinunter, Matoro folgte ihm, bis sie an dem Eingang zu der unterirdischen Höhle angekommen waren. "Siehst du die Inschrift?" fragte Matoro. "Wer die Ruhe dieses Berges stört, wird dessen Zorn spühren." laß Kongu vor. "Hört sich doch vielversprechend an, oder?" fragte Kongu und betrat den Eingang, sofort ertönte ein lautes Knurren. Kongu sprang ängstlich zurück und starrte Matoro an. "Ich denke nicht, dass man uns da haben will." sagte Matoro leise. In diesem Moment hörten sie einen angsterfüllten Schrei. Sie kannten die Stimme, "Hewkii!" schrie Matoro laut und schlug seine Ängste in den Wind, sofort war er in dem Tunnel verschwunden. *** "Woh Woh! Bitte alle in einer Reihe aufstellen, wir haben jetzt genug Zeit, keine Sorge diese Insel wird nicht zerstört werden, hier sind wir sicher!" schrie Jaller, er versuchte die Aufgebrachten Matoraner zu beruhigen, doch er hatte wenig Erfolg. "Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte Hafu lächelnd ohne seine Lippen zu bewegen. Jaller starrte ihn für einen Moment an und machte dann einen Schritt zurück. "Na dann Matoraner-Flüsterer, versuch dein Glück." sagte Jaller mit sarkastischem Unterton in seiner Stimme. "Hey, ihr Matoraner! Alle mal zuhören! Wir sind alle in Gefahr! Es gibt eine Insel südlich von hier, die nur darauf wartet uns anzugreifen, wenn wir diese Insel nicht so schnell wie möglich in ein Bollwerk verwandeln werden wir nicht mehr lange zu leben haben! Also geht zu den Agenten des Bundes und holt euch eure nächsten Aufgaben ab!" sagte Hafu. Die Matoraner machten sich sofort auf den Weg. "Ich habe dich wohl unterschätzt." sagte Jaller zu Hafu und streckte ihm seine Faust aus, Hafu schlug ein. "Man muss nur die richtige... Wortwal finden." erwiederte der Toa des Steins. Auf ein mal spührte Hafu eine Hand an seinem Rücken, er sah sich um und sah den Ko-Matoraner Mazeka, der ihn besorgt ansah. Hafu zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während der Matoraner zu sprechen begann. "Woher weißt du so genau über die Pläne von Nobis Nui bescheid?" fragte Mazeka besorgt. "Bei Mata Nui, sag dass das nicht wahr ist? Es gibt wirklich eine solche Insel?" fragte Hafu ratlos. Mazeka nickte und Hafu drehte sich zu seinem Team um, das mindestens doppelt so schockiert war wie Mazeka. Kapitel 5: Tief im Berg Kanoya sah sich auf der Insel um, neben ihm stand Kava und sah genauso betrübt aus. "Es ist alles weg, unsere Technologie, unser Vortschritt, unsere Erfindungen, einfach alles verschwunden." sagte Kava traurig. Kanoya wandte sich zu seinem Genossen um und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Vielleicht ist das, was wir in der Vergangenheit geschaffen haben verschwunden, aber die Zukunft liegt vor uns, wir besitzen das Wissen." sagte Kanoya. Kava verzog sein Gesicht zu einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck, dann legte er seine Hand auf seine Stirn und atmete tief durch, bevor er verschwand. Kanoya ging zurück in den Rohbau des Palastes, der sich in der Mitte von Mata Nui erhob. "Kanoya, gut dass ich dich treffe. Hast du vielleicht eine Ahnung wie ich... sagen wir mal lautlos durch das Wasser schwimmen kann?" fragte eine Gestalt, diese war niemand anders als Axonn. Kanoya sah ihn kurz an und griff dann in seinen Rückenbehälter nur um Axonn eine Kanohi Volitak zu reichen. "Diese Maske macht dich lautlos und so gut wie unsichtbar." sagte Kanoya. Axonn bedankte sich und verschwand in der nahenen Dunkelheit. Kanoya eilte in ein bereits fertig gestelltes Zimmer, auf dem groß der Name Thera stand. Er öffnete die Tür und sah eine Kinderwiege, die hin und her schaukelte. "Na, wie geht es dir denn heute?" fragte Kanoya lächelnd. "Brabrabab" erwiederte das wenige Wochen alte Kind, das in der Wiege hin und her schaukelte. "Ich gab Naho und Jadekaiser mein Wort, ich werde dich großziehen und dir alles beibringen was ich weiß, du wirst einmal die größte Kriegerin des Universums sein, ich spühre, dass deine Bestimmung großes mit dir vorhat!" sagte Kanoya und streichte über die Wange des Kindes, dieses schloss seine tiefblauen Augen und öffnete sie mit einem Schlag wieder, jedoch waren die Augen nun komplett schwarz und das Kind begann mit furchterregender Stimme zu sprechen. "Diese Insel gehört mir!" gab das Kind von sich, dann schlief es ein. Kanoya fuhr erschrocken hoch, während das Echo der Stimme im Raum verhallte, von draußen konnte er ein dunkles Lachen hören, das von überall herzukommen schien. Kanoya fühlte sich seltsam, das erste Mal in seinem Leben fuhr ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. *** Je weiter Matoro durch die Höhlen rannte desto unruhiger wurde das Knurren, das die Gänge erfüllte. Kongu versuchte so schnell er konnte hinter seinem Freund herzulaufen, doch er stolperte immer wieder über die Wurzeln oder rutschte auf dem Eis aus. "Matoro! Matoro wo bist du?" schrie Kongu. "Hilfe!" hörten die beiden Matoraner die Stimme von Hewkii rufen. "Er ist gleich da vorne!" schrie Matoro und begann noch schneller zu rennen. "Diese Insel gehört mir!" ertönte eine dämonische Stimme. Matoro lief unbeirrt weiter, bis er gegen Hewkii lief und beide mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden fielen. Matoro rappelte sich schnell wieder auf, währen Hewkii sich seine Maske erneut aufsetzte. "Wo seid ihr?" fragte Kongu, während er durch die Dunkelheit rannte, er stolperte erneut, jedoch nicht über eine Wurzel, nein es fühlte sich eher an wie... wie ein Körper. Kongu versuchte aufzustehen, berühte jedoch den kalten Arm eines Körpers. "Ahhh! Wer liegt da?" fragte Kongu angsterfüllt. "Das ist Nuparu, schnell nehm ihn mit! Wir müssen diese Höhle verlassen!" schrie Hewkii und griff Matoro am Arm, welcher Kongu am Arm nahm, der Nuparu auf seiner Schulter trug. Auf ein mal wurde die Höhle von einem bedrohlichen roten Licht erfüllt. "Ihr gehört mir!" sagte die Stimme erneut, während das rote Licht immer näher kam. Kapitel 6: Alte Mythen "Bei Mata Nui es kommt auf uns zu!" schrie Hewkii und griff mit seiner freien Hand nach seinem Steinhammer, den er für seine Arbeit benutzte. Auf ein mal spührte er eine kalte Hand an seiner Schulter. "Aaaahhh! Wer berührt mich da?" schrie Hewkii angsterfüllt. "Wenn ihr leben wollt, dann folgt mir!" flüsterte eine kalte Stimme. "Wo bringst du uns hin?" fragte Matoro, während die Gruppe dem fremden folgte. Das rote Licht wurde immer dunkler, bis es schließlich komplett verschwand, doch die Gruppe hörte nicht auf weiterzulaufen. "Das Licht ist verschwunden, warum rennen wir trotzdem weiter?" fragte Kongu. "Das Licht ist weg, das ist wohl wahr, aber er wird immer da sein!" "Und wer ist ER bitte?" keifte Hewkii. "Er ist die Dunkelheit, der Ursprung alles bösen." erwiederte der fremde, während die Gruppe lagsamer wurde und schließlich vor einer Wand stehen blieb, die Gruppe konnte das sehen, da sich ihre Augen längst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. "Wohin gehen wir?" fragte Hewkii. "Ich bringe euch zu meinen Brüdern, wir leben hier schon seit hunderten von Jahren und versuchen das Ungeheuer zu zähmen. Wir waren einst Matoraner wie ihr, Matoraner der Psionik, aber wir spührten die Anwesenheit eines großen Bösen, also folgten wir den Gedanken." "Bitte erzähl uns mehr." sagte Kongu, während er Nuparu ablegte. Der Matoraner entzündete eine Kerze, die sein schreckliches Gesicht enthüllte, es war von Narben übersät und die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen war nicht zu übersehen, genauso sahen die anderen Matoraner aus, die sich in dem Raum befanden und nun von dem Kerzenlicht enthüllt wurden. "Wir waren Bewohner der Insel Metru Nui, als wir vor über 100.000 Jahren die Ankunft eines schrecklichen Geistes mitbekamen. Psionik heißt überdurschnittliche mentale Fähigkeiten zu besitzen, und so konnten wir die schrecklichen Gedanken hören, die von diesem Unwesen kamen." "Aber woher kam dieses Wesen?" fragte Hewkii. "Devla Donja, woher sonst?" erwiederte ein weiterer Matoraner. Die drei Matoraner sahen ihn ratlos an. "Devla Donja ist ein Planet, der laut der Legende der Ursprung alles bösen und guten sein soll, ob man der Legende glaubt oder nicht, fakt ist jedoch - es ist wahr! Dieses Wesen kann nicht gezähmt, und nicht besiegt werden. Es ist ein Dämon, das Böse in seiner reinsten Form!" "Aber ihr habt gesagt, ihr wollt dieses Wesen zähmen, oder?" fragte Matoro skeptisch. "Du siehst uns doch, oder? Wir sind Krüppel, und zu solchen wurden wir bei dem Versuch das Wesen zu zähmen, bevor wir bemerkte, dass es unmöglich war. Jetzt bemühen wir uns seit Jahren das Wesen von eurem Universum fernzuhalten." sagte der Matoraner, der die Gruppe in ihr Versteck geführ hatte. Nun zog er eine Decke von dem Tisch, woraufhin hunderte altmodische Geräte und Werkzeuge enthüllt wurden. "Was ist das?" fragte Kongu leise. "Das sind unsere Requisiten, diese Gegenstände stammen von Devla Donja selbst und helfen uns das Wesen zu zügeln, diese Gegenstände stecken so voller Macht, dass wir sie nicht alleine berühren... die Sehnsucht nach Macht würde uns überwältigen und dazu führen, dass wir unsere eigenen Kameraden verraten, aber das dürfen wir nicht, wir sind dem Großen Geist in Treue verpflichtet!" "Was genau betreibt ihr mit diesen Gegenständen?" fragte Kongu als er sie sich ansah, auf dem ganzen Tisch waren Zirkel, Zangen und sogar Vodoo Puppen verstreut, auf dem Tisch war ein großer Stern aufgeritz und antike Messer steckten in ihm. "Schwarze Magie, das ist das einzige, was dieses Wesen von uns fernhalten kann, obwohl diese Art von Magie lebensgefährlich ist, ist es auch unsere einzige Chance zu überleben. Ihr müsst uns verstehen, wir haben es geschafft das Wesen über jahrtausende Lang glauben zu lassen, dass es allein auf dieser Welt ist, doch ihr habt alles zerstört indem ihr auf unsere Insel gekommen seid!" "Wir hatten keine Wahl, Mata Nui ist tot!" "Was? Bitte sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!" schrie ein Matoraner. Die drei Matoraner nickten verlegen. "Wir müssen uns beeilen, jetzt hat der Dämon die Macht alles zu zerstören was er will!" Kapitel 7: Dunkles Geheimnis Axonn war lautlos wie eine Kantora-Krähe, die auf ihrer Jagt das Gehör ihres Gegners durch einen lautstarken Schrei betäubte, allerdings so schnell, dass das Opfer es nicht einmal mitbekam. Axonn schomm durch die Wellen und hielt seine Augen immer auf Kyroh, der in der dunklen Luft flog, in Richtung Nobis Nui. "Wo bei allen Großen Wesen willst du hin?" fragte Axonn, während Kyroh tiefer flog. Kyroh versteckte sein Lächeln, dass er verfolgt wurde war ihm bewusst und er hatte Axonn mit Absicht in die Nähe dieser Insel gelockt. Nobis Nui war eine Festung, die von sechs Inseln umgeben wurde, und die Insel, auf die Axonn jetzt zuschwomm hieß nicht umsonst "Todessektor". "So Axonn, jetzt wirst du eine böse Überraschung erleben!" sagte Kyroh leise, während er in der dunkelheit verschwand. Axonn schwomm schneller, die Volitak half ihm keinen einzigen Laut von sich zu geben, doch auf ein mal spührte er wie es immer leichter wurde für ihn zu schwimmen, und jetzt bemerkte er auch wieso. Die Stömung, sie zog ihn zu der Insel - nein es war nicht die Stömung, es war eine Maschiene, die das Wasser zu der Insel saugte. Axonn versuchte gegen den Strom zu schwimmen, doch es war nahezu unmöglich. "Hilfe! Hilfe" schrie er, während er in den Wellen versank. *** Axonn blinzelte und hielt sich seine gigantische Hand als Sonnenschutz über die Stirn. "Wo bei Mata Nuis Tod bin ich hier?" fragte er leise, während er die Umgebung musterte. Er befand sich in einem kahlen, leeren Raum und spührte nun seine Halsschmerzen. Auf ein mal wurde die schwere Metall-Türe geöffnet und ein Wesen, über dessen Kopf ein Metall-Helm steckte packte Axonn am Oberarm. "Er will dich sprechen!" sagte das Wesen mit mechanischer Stimme. "Wer ist ER? Wo bin ich? Ich will antworten!" schrie Axonn, doch er bekam keine Antwort, ganz im Gegenteil er wurde in einen Raum gestoßen und hinter ihm wurde die Tür verriegelt, der Raum sah aus wie ein... Besprechungszimmer. An der, Axonn gegenüberliegender Wand, befand sich ein großes Fenster. Axonn rannte auf dieses Fenster zu. "Oh nein..." stotterte Axonn als er die Schiffsflotte sah, hunderte von Flaggschifen standen bereit, und hunderte wurden gebaut, alle nur für den Zweck die Insel Mata Nui zu zerstören. "Wie ich sehe hast du unsere Front-Kolonne schon entdeckt." sagte eine Axonn wohlbekannte Stimme. "Kyroh!" sagte Axonn wütend, während er in das lachende Gesicht des Toa der Säure starrte. *** "Nur dass ich das verstehe, wir sind nach Mata Nui geflohen, weil Mata Nui tot ist, aber die Toa Hagah sind auf einer Mission Mata Nuis Geist zu retten, der durch seinen Körper wandelt und das ganze drei Tage lang, also sind es jetzt noch ca. 5 Stunden. Und die Toa Nuva suchen Gavorak, weil uns ein Krieg mit einer Insel bevorsteht, deren Namen ich noch nie gehört habe?" fragte Nuju skeptisch. "Genau. Nobis Nui rüstet auf, so viel wissen wir. Kyroh, ein neuer Verbündeter von uns spioniert gerade auf Nobis Nui herum, während die Toa Olda nach Devla Donja gereist sind um die Planeten wieder zu vereinen." erwiederte Gondon. "Genau. Das mit Devla Donja habe ich nicht verstanden, wozu müssen diese acht Planeten jetzt wieder vereint werden?" fragte Nokama. "Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, wichtig ist, dass wir die Matoraner dazu bringen diese Insel in eine Festung zu verwandeln. Es ist noch ein Geheimnis, aber die Liga der sechs Königreiche steht wieder auf, allerdings ohne Pridak, der leider in einem Kampf in Olda Nui starb. Auf jeden Fall hat Nobis Nui die Dunklen Jäger unter Kontrolle, aber Sidorak steht nicht auf ihrer Seite, wir können davon ausgehen, dass er sich mit uns verbündet. Ebenso haben wir das technische Wissen von Kanoya und Keetongus Armee." sagte Gondon. "Das heißt wir sind von einer Katastrophe in die nächst größere gerannt?" fragte Jaller wütend. "Aber was ist mit den Kyoshi-Kriegern? Sie sind die Herrscher über die Elemente, wir können sie doch um Hilfe bitten!" schrie Matak dazwischen. "Leider sind die Kyoshi-Krieger nicht mit an die Oberfläche dieser Welt gekommen, wir wissen nicht ob sie den Sturm überlebt haben, aber es gibt einen Weg ihn zu überleben und wir hoffen, dass die Toa Nuva ihn gefunden haben, ansonsten können wir die Allianz mit Teridax und Gavorak vergessen." erklärte Veranox, der den Raum betrat. "Dann lasst uns einen Krieg vorbereiten, wir sind wohlmöglich die letzten Toa, und wir werden in Ehre sterben!" sagte Midak entschlossen. Die anderen Toa Metru nickten und stimmten ihm zu, wie eine einzige Person sagten sie im Chor "Einigkeit". Kapitel 8: Schuldig Lariska rannte durch den Tunnel, die Seelen ihrer Opfer wichen ihr keinen Schritt von der Seite. "Ich habe dir vertraut, du hast mich einfach hintergangen!" schrie eine dieser Seelen. Lariska sah sie an und sah in das Gesicht ihrer toten Schwester - tot durch ihre eigene Hand. "Ich hatte keine Wahl! Lasst mich in Ruhe!" schrie Lariska und kniete sich auf den Boden, so fest sie konnte hielt sie sich die Ohren zu. "Helryx, was machst du hier unten?" fragte Nion, der gerade mit Krakua den Gang zu den Bohrok-Nestern hinuntermarschierte. Zuerst hörte Lariska Nion nicht, bis er ihr auf die Schulter klopfte, da fiel ihr schlagartig wieder ein, dass sie in der Rüstung von Helryx steckte. Egal was ihr diese Seelen auch einredeten, sie musste ihre Tarnung aufrecht erhalten. "Ich... ähmmm... ich habe euch gesucht." sagte Lariska und versuchte dabei die Stimme von Helryx so gut sie konnte nachzumachen. "Bist du erkältet? Deine Stimme hört sich so anders an." sagte Krakua. "Und ich kenn mich da aus, ich bin immerhin ein Toa des Schalls." fuhr er lachend fort. "Helryx, wieso siehst du mich so fragend an?" fragte Krakua. Lariska schüttelte nur den Kopf und rannte aus dem Tunnel. "Was ist denn mit ihr los?" fragte Nion. Krakua zuckte mit den Schultern und ging weiter. "Da unten ist der Raum, in dem die Bahrag einst gewohnt haben." sagte Krakua und ging vor Nion her. Dieser sah sich um, überall tropfte es von der Decke, nun fiel ein Tropfen auf seine Maske und er musste niesen. "Siehst du, die Wände bestehen komplett aus Bohrok-Nestern und..." Krakua hielt inne. "Das... wer ist das?" fragte Krakua als er einen toten Körper sah. Nion rannte sofort zu der Leiche, doch er konnte nichts mehr tun. "Ich weiß nicht was, aber irgendetwas kommt mir an dieser Gestalt bekannt vor." sagte Krakua als er den entrüsteten Körper untersuchte. "Hier steckt ein Brief." sagte Nion zu Krakua und öffnete die Hand der Leiche. "Liebe Helryx, ich schreibe dir diese Zeilen, weil ich weiß, dass mein Leben bald enden wird. Wir haben uns zwar aus den Augen verloren, aber ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, dein Bato." las Krakua vor. "Dann... ist das Helryx?" fragte Krakua traurig. "Ja, aber wer war dann die, der wir begegnet sind?" fragte Nion. Alarmiert rannten die beiden Toa zum Ausgang. *** "Schneller!" schrie Matoro als er das rote Licht erneut hinter sich im Tunnel sah. "Ich hab gleich gesagt, dass wir noch warten sollen!" schrie ein Ce-Matoraner, der die Gruppe anführte. "Könnte mir jetzt bitte endlich einer erklären warum wir so rennen?" fragte Nuparu, der inzwischen aus seiner Ohnmacht aufgewacht war. "Keine Zeit, wir müssen vor diesem Dämonen fliehen!" erwiederte der Ce-Matoraner. Einer der Ce-Matoraner fiel bewusstlos um. "Was ist mit ihm passiert?" fragte Kongu und beugte sich zu ihm runter. "Lass ihn liegen! Wir müssen uns retten!" schrie der Ce-Matoraner, die die vier Matoraner zuvor in ihr Versteck geführt hatte. Nuparu hatte den gefallenen Ce-Matoraner inzwischen auch erreicht und starrte auf das rote Licht, das immer näher kam. "Einigkeit! Ihr könnt ihn hier nicht liegen lassen!" schrie Nuparu. "Wenn wir ihn retten wird der Dämon uns alle töten und niemand wird euer Volk warnen können, und so werden auch die Matoraner, die es geschafft haben dem Tod durch das zerfallende Universum entkommen zu sein durch dieses Wesen sterben!" erklärte der Ce-Matoraner. Nuparu bewegte sich keinen Fleck, doch Hewkii packte seinen Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her. "Ihr gehört mir!" hörten sie die Stimme des Dämons sprechen, sie hörte sich bedrohlicher und entschlossener an als je zuvor. Kapitel 9: Der Feind "Beruhig dich wieder, ich mache dir ein einmaliges Angebot. Du kannst deine Rode ruhig wieder aufziehen, ich werde dich jetzt nicht belügen." sagte Kyroh selbstsicher. Axonn befolgte seinen Rat nicht, er brauchte keine Kanohi Rode um Kyroh zu durchschauen. Kyroh bot Axonn einen Stuhl an, dieser nahm den Stuhl und warf ihn in das Fenster. Beim Versuch aus dem Fenster zu springen wurde er durch ein elektromagnetisches Feld wieder zurück in den Raum geschleudert. Kyroh ging bedrohlich auf Axonn zu und hielt ihm seine Klinge an die Kehle. "Du solltest lieber zuhören!" sagte Kyroh. "Lieber sterbe ich!" schrie Axonn. "Gut, wenn es das ist was du willst!" erwiederte Kyroh und holte mit seiner Klinge aus, in diesem Moment rollte sich Axonn auf dem Boden und verschaffte sich wieder sicheren Stand, er holte seine gigantische Axt aus seinem Rückenbehälter und lächelte Kyroh an. "Für einen Anführer bist du ziemlich dusslig!" sagte Axonn lachend. "Für ein Mitglied des Ordens bist du ziemlich... dumm! Hat man euch nie beigebracht euren Verstand einzusetzen, anstatt ihn nur abzuschirmen? Du befindest dich hier auf Nobis Nui, ein Schrei von mir und du bist schneller Tot, als du die Pfeile hören kannst. Du kannst von dieser Insel nicht verschwinden, da Nobis Nuis Küsten über Maschienen verfügen, die das Wasser einsaugen, alle deine Muskeln werden da nichts nützen!" "Ich kann dich als Geisel nehmen und mir meinen Weg freipressen!" sagte Axonn selbstbewusst. "Du kennst Bahgami nicht. Sie verfügt über Armeen von Toa, mein Tod wird ihr nichts ausmachen - niemandem wird mein Tod etwas ausmachen. Du hast kein Druckmittel, alles was du tun kannst ist dich mit uns verbünden oder sterben." sagte Kyroh. "Was bringt euch mein Bündnis? Ich kann sowieso nichts tun! Ihr werdet mir nicht vertrauen und mich ständig überwachen lassen. Nein, dann bin ich lieber tot! Dann profitiert wenigstens jemand davon - der Bund des Lebens!" sagte Axonn, während er die Spitze seiner Axt mit Energie auflud. "Wenn du tot bist ist das weder Verlust noch Gewinn für uns, doch wenn du den Bund verrätst, dann können wir ihn besiegen und diese Welt regieren! Wir können Bahgami stürzen, und damit auch die Anführerin, die Nummer 1, vor der sich sogar Bahgami fürchtet!" sagte Kyroh aufgeregt. "Nein!" schrie Axonn und aktivierte seine Kanohi Volitak, während des Bruchteils einer Sekunde war er perfekt an die Umgebung angepasst. "Zeig dich!" schrie Kyroh. "Nun gut, wie du willst!" flüsterte Kyroh zu sich selbst, während er sich auf eine Säure Nova-Blast vorbereitete, dabei würde zwar eine der äußeren Inseln von Nobis Nui zerstört werden, aber solange Axonn tot war, war ihm das recht, auf ein mal fühlte Kyroh einen warmen Atem in seinem Nacken und spührte einen Schmerz auf seinem Kopf, bevor es dunkel wurde. *** Hafu, Midak und Jaller standen am Rand einer großen Klippe, von der aus sie das Treiben auf der gesamten Insel beobachten konnten. "Die Matoraner sind schnell, aber nicht schnell genug. Wenn das so weitergeht wird die Festung nicht rechtzeitig vor dem Angriff von Nobis Nui fertig sein." sagte Midak nachdenklich. "Vielleicht kann ich ja etwas durch meine Kanohi Arthron hören." sagte Jaller und aktivierte die Maske des Sonars, doch alles was er hörte war das Arbeiten der Matoraner, aber doch... da war etwas. "Seid leise! Ich höre jemanden, jemanden der in Gefahr ist!" schrie Jaller. Ihr gehört mir!! Schnell Hewkii! Beeil dich! - Nein, ich lasse Kongu nicht zurück! - Man muss Opfer bringen, dieser Dämon wird dich töten, wenn du dich nicht beeilst! - Wenn ich ihn hierlasse wird Kongu sterben! Das war alles was Jaller hörte. "Sie sind außer Reichweite meiner Kanohi, aber so wie ich das gehört habe sind sie in Richtung Berg Ihu geflohen!" schrie Jaller. Sofort rannte er in die Richtung des gigantischen, mit Eis bedeckten, Berges. Hafu und Matak folgten ihrem Toa-Bruder. Kapitel 10: Spion Inzwischen war es Nacht geworden, fast ganz Mata Nui schlief, bis auf die Mitglieder des Bundes. "Es ist beunruhigend, dass jemand in der Rüstung von Helryx herumläuft, und ohne irgendein Kommunikationssystem wird es auch nicht möglich sein alle Matoraner darüber zu informieren, dass sich ein Verräter in der Rüstung von Helryx versteckt." sagte Gondon nachdenklich. "Du hast recht, aber wir wissen wer sich in der Rüstung befindet, denn die Person, die Helryx getötet hat, hat ihre eigene Rüstung abgelegt und gegen die von Helryx vertauscht. In der Rüstung unserer gefallenen Kollegin steckt Lariska." erklärte Krakua. "Lariska also? Ich hatte Helryx den Auftrag gegeben Lariska zu finden, da diese die Kanohi Ignika bei sich trägt." sagte Mitarma. "Aber was meinst du damit? Glaubst du Lariska ist immernoch im Besitz der Maske?" fragte Nion. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es ist möglich. Wir teilen uns auf! Sofort! Jeder benachrichtigt einen Stadtteil von Lariska. Sie sollen sie festhalten wenn sie irgendwo auftaucht. Sie trägt die Maske vielleicht gar nicht mehr bei sich, sondern hat sie versteckt! Wir müssen die ganze Insel absuchen!" sagte Mitarma. "Aber was ist mit Nobis Nui? Hat das nicht vorrang?" fragte Krakua. "Nein! Wenn wir die Ignika haben können wir Nobis Nui mit einem einzigen Schlag vernichten! Wir brauchen die Maske und zwar sofort!" schrie Mitarma. Sofort löste sich das Konzil des Bundes auf und verstreute sich über die gesamte Insel. Dabei bemerkte der Bund nicht, dass ihnen zwei Augen die ganze Zeit zugesehen hatten. Nun kletterte die hagere Gestalt durch den Rohbau der Festung des Ordens und durchsuchte leise die Ablagen. "Sunset Mansion... nein, das ist nicht das, was ich brauche." stotterte die Gestalt und durchblätterte weiter die Akten, bis er zufrieden eine Akte aus dem Schrank holte. "Angriffspläne auf Nobis Nui..." sagte die Gestalt zufrieden und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. *** Die Dunkelheit hielt Axonn für den perfekten Zeitpunkt um von Nobis Nui zu fliehen. Unter seinem Arm hielt er den bewusstlosen Körper von Kyroh. Axonn hatte nicht vor Kyroh unbestraft auf Nobis Nui zurück zu lassen. Nun sah sich Axonn um, die Mauern der äußeren Inseln waren stärker denn je mit Wachen besetzt, es war also doch nicht so viel einfacher in der Dunkelheit zu fliehen. "Dort nähert sich etwas der Außenmauer!" schrie eine gebeugte Kreatur, sofort begann ein Kreuzfeuer auf den Fleck im Wasser, bis sich herausstellte, dass es nur ein Hai gewesen war. "Bei allem was recht ist, aber das ist doch krank..." flüsterte sich Axonn leise zu. "Es muss doch einen Weg geben von hier zu entkommen!" sagte Axonn leise, in diesem Moment öffnete Kyroh die Augen, sofort zog Axonn sein Axt und presste sie gegen Kyrohs Mund, bis dieser anfing zu bluten. "Du hilfst mir jetzt von dieser Insel zu entkommen!" "Wieso sollte ich das?" sprach Kyroh mit einer Stimme, die fast so ätzend war wie seine Säurekräfte. "Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Du kannst dich dem Bund anschließen, unter meiner ständigen Überwachung. Wir können stets jemanden gebrauchen, der uns mit Informationen beliefert. Im Gegensatz bringst du mich in Sicherheit." sagte Axonn. "Töte mich lieber! Ich arbeite nicht mit euch zusammen!" keifte Kyroh. "Überleg es dir nochmal. Du wirst auf der Gewinnerseite spielen. Wir haben Waffen, die Nobis Nui nicht hat. Sag besser ja oder dein Leben ist beendet!" sagte Axonn. "Du hast keine Ahnung über was für Waffen Nobis Nui verfügt!" flüsterte Kyroh. "Du hast keine Ahnung über was für Waffen Mata Nui verfügt! In diesem Moment ist ein Team der Mächtigsten Toa auf Devla Donja, und sobald sie ihre Arbeit dort verrichtet haben wird Nobis Nui nicht mehr mit der Kraft versorgt, die es braucht!" erklärte Axonn. "... ständige Überwachung?" fragte Kyroh. "Ständige Überwachung!" antwortete Axonn. "Ich bin dabei!" Epilog Kanoya trottete langsam durch sein Haus. Er war zufrieden mit der Arbeit der Matoraner, es war zwar nicht die Festung, die er von seiner eigenen Insel kannte, aber für einen neuanfang muss jeder ein Opfer bringen. Den ganzen Tag schon dachte er an das Erlebnis mit dem Kind von Naho. Wer hatte dem Kind diese Worte in den Mund gelegt? Es muss eine Macht gewesen sein, die größer ist als alles was er sich vorstellen kann. "Hüte dich vor den Schatten." hörte er eine Stimme, die sowohl nah als auch fern klang. "Wer ist da? Zeig dich! Ich kenne deine Stimme! Wieso sagst du, dass diese Insel dir gehört? Dieser Fleck von Land ist das Eigentum des großen Geistes! Wir sind sein Volk also gehört dir gar nichts hier!" schrie Kanoya, außer sich vor Wut. "Diese Insel gehört mir! Schon vor langer Zeit war diese Insel mein, aber die Gehkaner haben sie mir streitig gemacht!" erwiederte die dunkle Stimme. In der Ferne sah Kanoya ein rotes Licht, das die Form eines Auges hatte. Kanoya lief darauf zu. "Wer sind die Gehkaner? Diese Insel existiert schon seit vielen Jahren, hier fanden Kriege statt und..." Kanoya wurde unterbrochen. "Ja! Die dreckigen Gehkaner griffen mich und mein Volk an! Meine Zertaner fielen, einer nach dem anderen, doch obwohl sie sich ergaben zog Iros seine Truppen nicht zurück, bis das große Erdbeben kam!" schrie die Stimme zorn erfüllt. "Das große Erdbeben? Meinst du die große Katastrophe? Wer ist Iros?" fragte Kanoya, nun stand er vor dem rot glühenden Auge und berührte es. Sofort war Kanoya in einer Vision gefangen, in der hunderte, nein tausende von stark bewaffnete Krieger in dunkelroter Rüstung auf scheußliche Wesen in schwarzer Rüstung zurannten. Lasst ihn leiden! Keine Gnade! Waren die Worte eines gewaltigen Kriegsherren, der anscheinend die Amree der rot gerüsteten Krieger befehligte. Kanoya fand sich mitten in einem Schlachtfeld wieder, wurde jedoch von keinem einzigen Schlag getroffen, als ob ihn die anderen Krieger nicht sehen konnten.'' "Für Devla Donja!" Hörte Kanoya einen Krieger schreien, dann begann der Boden zu beben und eine gewaltige Explosion aus Licht und Schatten machte es unmöglich etwas zu sehen. Als sich die dunkelheit, gemischt mit Licht, wieder legte sah Kanoya nur die Wand seines Hauses. Das Licht war verschwunden. "Wie kommt ein Wesen von Devla Donja nach Mata Nui?" fragte sich Kanoya leise. Hier gehts weiter: The Kingdom II